


諾民 別再那麼漂亮

by Chanwoo_es



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanwoo_es/pseuds/Chanwoo_es
Summary: 可搭配BGM:SF9 - 예뻐 지지마





	諾民 別再那麼漂亮

**Author's Note:**

> 可搭配BGM:SF9 - 예뻐 지지마

就是你，別再那麼漂亮了  
-  
“努努，我要我的ryan”渽民攤在沙發上專心的看著電影，突然覺得少了什麼，原來是他的ryan玩偶。

帝努也不拿玩偶給他，反而把玩偶丟到沙發下，自己躺到了他的腳上。

“別鬧”渽民沒有理會他，還是繼續盯著電視。

“我想要渽民”帝努沒有再說第二句，他看出來渽民聽到這句話，臉以可見的速度紅了。

帝努也不是個蠢人，直接開始解他的睡衣，是棉質前扣的，很容易解開，不知是不是又意的，連睡褲都是鬆緊帶的，一把就被帝努脫下來丟到一旁。

“帝努啊一定要在客廳嗎”

“渽民害羞了？”渽民不可置否的點點頭，樣子可愛的要人命，帝努一口咬上他的肩膀。

“啊……”

“渽民硬了？”帝努手很迅速的開始撫慰渽民的下身，唇也沒有一刻和渽民分開過。

“我的潤滑在房間”渽民還在想辦法讓他放棄在客廳做這件事，帝努則是勾起嘴角，拿起桌上的瓶子。“你怎麼可以放在外面！！”

原來瓶子的真相是潤滑，看起來平凡的像化妝水，渽民還在想直男李帝努什麼時候開始保養了。

“因為想和渽民做，想讓渽民在我身下。”帝努說著不知羞恥的話，讓渽民的臉又紅了，被翻個身，開始潤滑後穴。

“痛……”渽民太久沒做了，後面緊的一批，帝努擴張的很辛苦，甚至想著如果不擴張就進去會不會被夾斷。

好不容易手指感到些許輕鬆，帝努馬上將自己的碩大抵在入口磨蹭。

“快進去啊……啊……”“啊……”獲得渽民的許可，帝努沒有思考就插入，又疼又酸爽的感覺讓兩人都忍不住叫了出來。

“帝努……好喜歡帝努……”渽民轉過頭想看帝努，帝努被他這一回眸美到，下身似乎變得更硬挺。

“別再變漂亮了渽民”帝努用力的挺進再緩緩的抽出，像是小貓在撓渽民的心一般。

“哪裡漂亮了……啊……好舒服……啊帝努”低音炮渽民講出這些話竟只有甜甜的撒嬌意味，帝努抱起渽民又更深的抽插起來。

“渽民啊……等我一起”這麼說著手上的動作卻越來越快，讓渽民又舒服又不想比他早射。

“不行阿……太舒服……要到了……啊帝努……”結果渽民還是忍不住，射到帝努的腹肌上，看來有些淫糜。

而帝努沒多久也射了出來，但射在了渽民的後穴。

“你怎麼可以內射阿阿阿，等下我又要拉肚子了ㅠㅠ”渽民難過的嚷嚷。

“寶貝我帶你去洗澡”

“我不要阿阿阿啊你討厭”

“娜娜小朋友做壞事還不清理證據嗎？”帝努笑了笑，“等下東赫他們回來會說什麼呢？還有馬克哥，辰樂，仁俊，喔，還有你最愛的弟弟志晟啊，他看到你這樣，一定也跟我一樣很想上你吧？”

“快帶我去洗！！！”渽民聽到帝努的話還真的想起志晟的臉龐，嚇的抱住了帝努，他可不想親愛的弟弟看到自己的裸體。

END


End file.
